I never stop to get my targets
by Elite Recons
Summary: i died by a stray bullet while hunting, then get reincarnated as a baby and finding out im a older twin to a famest pervert and i'm in a world were mythology and supernatural is a thing and kept secret, but i knew because i wached future events but thing will change because im here, but since i was five a few supernatural have been on my ass, 8 feet tall, Hikiko and Kuchisake, fuck


**4th July 2018/ America/ Texas**

''I got the target in sight'' said a young man

''well you better take the shot you letting him get away'' said an older man in his 50's

''If you just let constraint I could...''

''he's getting away, he's running''

''I get it I'm lining up the...''

''going to miss it, going to miss it''

''just be quiet and let me...''

''hay Alixe, hay, hay Alixe''

 **BLAM**

and in the distance, you can hear a pig squealing

''there, I took the fucking shot, he's dead, there's blood everywhere!''  
''oh you are just a treat''

 **BLAM**

 ** _SPLAT_**

''ALIXE'' yelled the 50-year-old man also known as my father

* * *

And that is how I died by a fucking ass hole that shot me in the head, that was 5 year's ago and now am living my life, how doe's that work, I was reincarnated as a baby with a twin and I was born in Japan so it took me some 5 years to actually speak and understand Japanese but it took me 3 years for me to find out I'm not in my world, it wasn't until I heard the name of my twin, Issei Hyoudou, high school dxd one of the most famed ecchi anime with devils, angles, and fallen angles, honestly it did my head in, my name now is Chōwa Hyoudou all you need to know is that name in my old life was Alixe not telling you my last name, but ya the only thing I thought I would encounter in this new life would be yokai, angle's, devils, dragons, and fallen angles, how wrong I was, it wasn't until after my fifth birthday did I realize how wrong I was

* * *

After everyone left me and Issei's party I hugging and said goodbye to Irina, to be honest, I really did enjoy the party even though it was childish, but my brain is a child but still got my adult brain in there, some were, but anyway I was in outside in the backyard helping my parents with cleaning the mess we made

''Chōwa well, just put the rubbish bag in the bin ok dear'' Mum said

''ok, just please don't ditch me like you usually do you lazy slob'' I said

''oh Chōwa how could you say such a thing to your mother, so hurtful boo hoo hoo'' she sobbed, and honestly I could see the anime tears coming out of her eye's  
interesting fact this world isn't the same as DxD, my mum here in this new life is a lazy, shut in, self-loathing, freeloading person, she is one of those people that would get half naked in the house if there are no guest's, and not only that she doesn't pay for anything, when she wants something and dad say's no she seduces him to get her way and when we say no she tries to bribe me and Issie, it's was only a month Issei declared he would become the harem king and wanted oppie, guess who's fault is that mum, gave him an ecchi manga that had boobs, he got obsessed with them, I don't know what to do about him, Issei is sleeping right now because of the lost sugar rush he had,

''damit Issei you ass why did you have to eat half the bloody cake, mabey because the cake wasn't a lie haha''

after a while, I heard a strange sound coming from the hedge

''po...po...po...po...po''

looking at the hedge I saw a hat that looked like it was sitting on the hedge but it was moving, and the hedge is 8 feet tall, and I only know one person in the supernatural world that's 8 feet tall, hachishakusama how do I know that? look up SNARLED, she has quite a lot of story's to tell, I look around and spot a spork I grab it and take out the sides that make the spoon part, that's when the hat stopped moving, and I run to the hedge were that hat is I jump and then I see it, her face pale, black hair red eye's and smirking, until it saw me was with a face of shock seeing me, I aimed my weapon

and stab her in the eye  
'' **AAAAHHHH''**

its scream was something very sinister, I saw it holding it's left eye with its hand covering her wounds with blood dripping down, she was looking at me, glaring and her red eye was glowing, it was at that time she talked demonically

'' _I_ W **IL** L _**BE** _B _A_ **C** K''

''then you better stop playing your little tricks then''

''T _IL_ L **T** H _ **EN'**_ _ **'**_

and like that she disappears, I would have thought that I would see the supernatural world ten years later but it is earlier then I thought, if hachishakusama is here what other legends from my world are there, I'll think about this later

'' where the hell are mum and dad?''

seconds later I saw dad walking out of the house with a happy stupid looking face

''son you mum is no sleeping in the bed so we better stay a bit quit Ok''

''...she bribed you again didn't she?''

''I COULD HELP IT, SHE WAS SO SEXY IN THOSE...''

 **SLAP**

bitch slap like a boss

''dad I'm going to talk to mum'' I said

''hmm'' he hums

''I'm going to lecture her''

''yes, ok'' he said

''and you can go in the dog house'' I said

''What!, you can't do that to your father, I'm the one going to work and paying for the bill's and a take responsibility son'' he said with pride

''then if you're a responsible person then you can cook your own food''

''PLEASE NO IM SORRY, I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT PLEASE NOT THE FOOD'' dad begs

''ok you can do all the cleaning and I'll think about it''

''YES THANK YOU''

and later that night he didn't get dinner as well as mum, they were crying saying that I don't love them anymore, I do love them and I am a sucker for them, so I gave them my scrapes, but that's not the problem I'm thinking about right now rather it's about the supernatural I don't really have anything to counter any of them but there is one place I can get tools to fight off the supernatural and that is at the church, but first lets put paper on the window with a few characters on it and go to sleep

* * *

4 month later Issei an me went to our first day of school, hachishakusama hasnt botherd me since then not even a knok or two, she's problaby liking her wounds, I also manged to steal some eqipmeant from the chirch, i stole a experameantle holy gloves, holy knucks,, holy water, holy knives i put them in the knife draw in the kitchine, and a M9 berreta with holy rounds, I pretend that it's a toy and i hide the ammo under the floor board's in my room right on the legs of my bed so i have to move it from time to time, i always bring my knuckles and the holy gloves around with me just incase i incouter supernaturals that will kill anyone even when i icounter them, i just stay in the shadow and distract them so people get away, it only happened acouple of times and manged to save the victiom with them getting some injureys, but they make it before stray exercist get there to finnish off the stray devil, and to be honest there are some things that concern me, when i wanted to some old school movies like radiers of the lost ark there wasn't any, Harrison Ford did star wars in this world but there is no Indiana jones, buthe was in the other movies, then there's also the 1999 the mummy played by Brendan Fraser it's the same with him, no mummy movie, so i guess in thorie that the might also exist in this world butt thats just a thorie, i have to look if other fictonal things from my origanal world came into this world, but right now i should focuse on my first day of school

''Alright everyone we have two new student's, and the most exciting thing is their twins, say hello you two and tell us what you want to become in the future'' said the teacher, the teacher is a young woman with, sign, big oppie that Issei is looking at without shame

''my name is Issie Hyoudou and I want to be the harem king!'' again no shame, the teacher and the students are looking at him like he was retarded which in a way he is

''and I'm his older brother Chōwa Hyoudou, and I'm not like my brother here just to let you know, and for what I want to be mabey the JSDF'' I said

''well that was certainly...special, so you two go get a seat right at the back'' the teacher said

so we both did that, we walked to the back chairs Issei took the one beside me while I took the one on the window, it was alright until a sat in the cheer did things got awkward, everyone in the classroom just stopped and looked directly at me with blank looks

''hay bro, why are they looking at you?'' asked Issie

''mabey they think I'm better looking then you'' I said cheekily

''na man, were twins how an you look any better''

''because unlike you I can get a girl'' who's the girl, it's Irina was not in a relationship, hell she probably doesn't know, but we are childhood sweethearts, I know that these people aren't looking at me because of curiosity, but because their scared, I can see it on their faces, I think I did something that was forbidden in this classroom, honestly it was creeping me out, even the teacher was afraid she was struggling to even say a word

''o..o..okay every one well just get to learning''

and like that we learned, but with my knowledge I eclipse everyone so I almost got every question right, but when I tried to talk to people they would turn away and ignore me, but not Issei, well the girls ignored him as well as be disgusted at him, better him than me, we had basic stuff maths, since, history and English things were going fine until school finished for the day

''okay everyone the bell just rung so you can go home, and Chōwa before you go I would like to..um talk'' sensei said, and I can easily tell that it was about this morning, everyone packs up and Issie walks up to

''hay bro I need to go to the toilet, I'll be back before you leave school'' Issie said

''all right Issie just make it quick, and I'll see what the teacher wants''

''All right I'll see you then bro'' Issie said and went off to the bathrooms, wait did he lie to me so he would peek at the girls if he did he's going to get it

''Chōwa'' said sensei

looking up i was surprised to see sensei crying like crazy

''yes sensei'' i said out of concern

''I'm sorry!'' after she said that she ran out the classroom and closed the door after that I heard a click from the door

the door was locked and I was trapped inside, why would she do this, I get off the chare and walk towards the door and I can hear sensei crying over the door

''sensei why are you crying''

no answer

''sensei please talk to me''

''i..i..im sorry, I'm so so sorry''

I keep asking but all I got was sobbing and a repeat of 'i'm sorry' but what for, she didn't do anything wrong but lock me inside the classroom, I'll just get ou the window and HOLY SHIT

 _'shink_ '

at the last second i dodged a pair of scissors by millimeters that was aimed for my head, holding them was a shocking very pale hand one so pale that it was impossible for a human to be that pale, looking in front of me was a girl that looked a bit a little older by 3 years, she was in a dirty white dress i couldn't see her face since her hair was in the way, she almost look's like hachishakusama in appearance, but she was shorter and didn't wear a hat, my instincts told me to take her so I did, but was soon terrified that I went straight through her, she was a supernatural, a ghost i think

'so that's why the teacher said sorry, makes sense'

ghost are new to me, and I only encountered hachishakusama on a one on one situation, and I was lucky she didn't retaliate after I took her eye, mabey, but she was something that I could touch, but this is a ghost so this would be harder, from what I understand holy stuff can hurt them and I have some holy stuff on me,

''great a ghost, first hachishakusama, now a ghost, what next a Rokurokubi''

'please be a Rokurokubi' i said to myself

going into my pocket I pull out a pair of holy gloves and put them on, and looking back the ghost she jumps at me with the scissors in hand, rolling in the last second I doge

 _"shink_ ''

''keep still''

''na I'll like to live, FALCON PUNCH!''

 **''POW''**

I gave that bloody ghost an upper punch to the jaw, she went into the air and slammed onto the ground hard, to be honest, i actually didn't expect that hell I shouldn't have been able to do that since I'm five, these holy gloves must pack a lot of punch, focusing on hand now I walk up to the ghost, but then stopped when I saw it crying, it really was crying like a child, not a monster but a child

''please don't hurt me, please, please don't hurt me''

I couldn't believe it, here is this ghost that was going to kill me, is now on the floor crying because I hit her

''why should i after you tried to kill me!?'' i yelled

''BECAUSE YOU WERE SITING WERE MY FRIEND USE TO BE!"

now this is new

''why would that matter?'' i ask

she looks away from me the tells me why

''when i was still in this school i was always being picked on by the school, teachears would see it happen but would do nothing about, and my father didn't help when he was smelling like alchahole and beat me up, it wasnt until sechi came and showed me kindness for once, he stood up for me when i was being pick he would invite me to his house as much as he could keeping me away from my abusive father, i was when i realised that i fall in loved with him, i loved him but it changed when one of the girls who bullied me confessed to him, this time i was picked on alot more when Sechi wasnt around with that girl, it wasn't until he mistyrisly died did things got worse, one day at the end of school, the techear told me to come over when every one left my homeroom teachear came to me took a hold on me and pinned me to the ground and he..he... _sob_...after he left i swore i would kill them all and i was givin that chance when a meet a devil, i would sell my soul to him in exchange i would get my reveng, so i did nothing could stop me, i killed the students, the parents and the teachears from the school, and they could do nothing to stop me, not even touch me, what ever etempt to hurt me would just go through me, but you manged to hurt me... _sniff,_ and if anyone sate were he was i would kill them''  
after she told me her story a felt guilty and pity her, guilty because I hit a girl and mama from my old life told me to never hit a lady unless she's fucking crazy, and pity because of what she went through, she deserves more then this, walking towards her I see her starting to panic and try to crawl away from me

''please don't hurt me, please, LEAVE ME ALONE'' she cry's out and started sobbing

a kneel in front of her and gave her a hug and rest her head on my chest were my heart is, why on my chest?, because it calms me and makes me feel safe when being embraced by someone close to me

''if you don't have any friends then can I be your friend?'' I asked

she stops crying and looks up to my face, I can see her face, she wasn't pretty or cute, neither was she ugly and bad looking, but what drew me was here eye's, her pink eye's, this is a surprise to me, i never saw pink eye before

''would you really be my friend?'' she asked

i smiled at her and answer her question

''of cores, as long as you don't kill anymore''

and then she smiled with her eye's shut, while tears were still coming out

''yes please, please be my friend, please don't leave me'' she begged

''never'' i said

after a couple of seconds she glowed so bright that I had to cover my eyes, this went on for some time until it finally stopped, in front of me wasn't that little girl that tried to kill me but a beautiful 20-year-old women, her hair was glimmering and her eyes were full of life, she was almost like if she was an angel

''thank you Chōwa for saving me from this cures of hate''

she bends over my head and kisses my forehead

''goodbye Chōwa and thank you again''

she starts to go transparent but a had one question before she left

''what is your name?''

she smiles at me and answers my question

''Hikiko, just Hikiko''

and like that she was gone, I want to know what is going to happen after this but I know she'll ok, right? , but right now it's not important but getting out is, sensei is still crying and the door still locks, so out the window, i go, and when i get out, I'm going to bash that brother of mine

* * *

it's been three years since Hikiko left, she's now no longer a vengeance ghost, turns out Issie did peek on the girls toilet and he got a bashing from me at home, but while walking home i put a sign that said ''I peeked at the girls toilet'', I recorded it and got over 40,000 views in 24 hours but that was three years ago, now at the age of 8 I'm actually quite the lady killer, all the girls in my class have a crush on me like a stereotypical anime girl and some of the teachers blush when I commit them, mum is proud, and still up to being a free-loader, dad still working and managed to get a promotion but still fooling into mums schemes to get away with stuff, and Issei, well he's still Issei

right now we were walking home from school, and as usual Issei would try to stay near me just to make sure any girls beat him, but today he was unusually quiet, didn't hear complaints, no girls screaming self-proclaim harem king and no mention of oppie

''Issei what happens today, and don't say 'anything happened because you have not said anything or mention of boobs today''

''alright alright, I'll spill it, I may or may have not done bloody marry'' he said

 **WHACK**

''ow, what was that for?'' he complained

''that was doing something stupid without me Issei'' I said

''it's not like she's actually real'' he said

''she actually is real Issei, but she won't be bothered with a kid with boob fetish and she is already been dealt with''

it's acutly true i alreay did dealt with her, wanna know how i dealt with her?, paint a mostach and a beard on her face while shes in the mirrer and reapet if it's of, she can only be ''sumond'' by one person at a time once a day, it's fun to troll her when her personality is that of a eropeon noble which she use to be one, but was the queen of England she is realy snoty, and there was anothing thing thats differnt about this world and it's the history about this world during the second world war, im not sure if it's only japan but it's realy anti-Nazi German, Erwin Rommel most famest german officer is classified as a war-crimal witch i call bullshit and all of his books are exipt infitry tatcis are illegle, and all masicars that was done by the allies was not mentiond on the internet including some war crimes, while in my world they were, so my theroy is that the supernatural has something to do in this, how do i know this we just lernt it today, and honstly it was bullshit but that's not inportint right now

''ya ya whatever you say oni-san'' Issei said

''come one Issei what happen to calling me bro, i liked it better like that?''

''it stopped the moment all the oppie went to you and not me hmph'' Issei said, Issei is jaloused of me because well I'm not him, and Issei is now aware of the supernatural world, not all of it just the Japanese stuff like yokai and devils

''it started when you started to get all the Oppie''

 **WHACK**

''AH again with the hitting oni-san'' Issei complained

''then shut up about me getting all the oppie because they aren't the ones I want'' I said

''aren't the ones you want you to say, then you must be after the Altamont oppie, hay there's a box on the street what's in it?'' issei said

''wait, what?'' I said confused one minute he was complaining that he couldn't get Oppie and the next he's talking about a box

''hay lets check it out!'' Issie exclaimed

''hold on, wait for a second Issei we don't know what's inside'' I said

''that's why we're going to investigate''

walking next to Iessi to the box we was searching through my memories to find any myths about box's and came up with none, we got to the box and I heard whimpering, so I thought it might have been a stranded puppy, but I was actually wrong, what I saw in the box surprised me

''oh no'' Issei said with fear

because what was inside the box was a fox pup

"A FOX PUP MY GOD A FOX PUP IT'S SO CUTE ISSEI WERE TAKING IT HOME!, AND IF ANY ONE HAS A PROBLEM BACK HOME THEN NO DINNER!'' i yelled

''sigh ok'' Issei said

the reason Issei was scared was because I love foxes, hell my first pet in my old life was a fox and I loved him for dear life, and when he died of old age I was in depression for about two years and almost committed suicide, of course i managed to get out of it with the help of my family getting me a new pet fox

''i wonder if it's a Kitsune?'' said Issei

''very unlikely'' I said

grabbing the pup and rapping her in my turtleneck, yes a her I check when I was picking her up, and I can say is she is certainly a beautiful fox, and then we walked all the way home

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTES**_

ok, people, I'm sorry to say this but this story is now canceled. reason why is because I'm not really enjoying how the story goe's, and yes this is the only chapter, there won't be a remake, but I'll try to make a complete new DXD self-insert fanfic instead it starts from the beginning the very beginning and a much more powerful one too so sorry now read something else now.


End file.
